20pd chapter 3
by Queen Nami
Summary: edit


**20**_**Perfect**_**Dates**

**Chapter 3**

**Date 2: Shikamaru**

"Well, it seems that your daughter is fine Mrs. Matsumoto." Sakura informed the intensive parent, while the small brunette glanced innocently around the room, almost like she was looking for something.

"I'm glad to hear this Doctor Haruno." She nodded, her gaze slid towards the pouting girl beside her. Sakura already knew what she was looking for as she smiled softly, before walking over to her desk and pulled out her drawer to retrieve a cherry flavored lollypop.

"Here you go, dear." Sakura offered, extending her hand out to the beaming child who bowed out of sheer politeness before taking the desired sweet from her. The mother chuckled while patting her daughter's head, a sheepish look lingered on the brunette's face as she happily slipped the lollipop into her mouth as the white stick popped out.

"So Shizune will arrange the next appointment, which is most likely to be next week." Sakura quickly skimmed through her planner that laid flat on her desk, until she luckily found a vacant space and lifted her head back up with a smile. "Yes, in fact. Just tell her to book Tuesday morning for you please?"

The mother nodded in understanding, while pushing her overly excited daughter out the door, who glanced over her shoulder and winked. Sakura laughed at the little girl, as they walked out of the door, their retreating backs eventually disappearing within the crowded hospital. It was only eleven thirty, yet she had a booked afternoon already, maybe she could take an early dinner break? She didn't think she had any more appointments until one or two o'clock.

Her tired gaze momentarily traveled over to the occupied space of her room, that she stored the countless flowers that she had received from Sasori. She had only met the guy merely a few days ago, yet he assumes that after some flowers she would fall _madly in love _with him. She could barely get away from all his gifts, as they continued to pile up in both her small office _and _in her own home too.

Sakura sighed, as the memories that she had spend with the dazzlingly handsome male flowed back into her mind. She subconsciously bit her lower lip, as she leaned her head backwards and let out an exasperated groan. It wasn't like she didn't _like _him, it was just she had only met him a few days ago...but maybe this was his way of expressing his emotions? He was well known for being an impassive male, who was usually seen as cold hearted.

But that minor fact didn't seem to diminish his countless fans, as she had witnessed herself. They acted quite viciously as they attempted to get near the red head, who didn't seem in the least bit interested in them and chose to follow her instead. _Her_, a reluctant woman who he was determined to pursue, she was sure that he received many confessions of girls' undying affections for him _yet_ he chooses her.

Even after many well thought out hours of trying to figure out why, she had only received a headache from it. She honestly would've preferred being left alone, instead of being constantly pestered by a successful though _annoying _business man, who happened to have good connections with Ino's father. The said blonde was surprisingly overjoyed when Sakura told her what had happened, she inwardly couldn't suppress the growing suspicion that Ino had somehow planned that they had met.

The pinkette ran a hand through her messy tresses and pondered on whether she should take her early break. She spotted her clock that was settled in the right hand corner on her desk, she had already wasted enough time thinking about that damned Sasori.

She stood up from her seat, pushing away any lingering thoughts on the red head as she walked out her room, with her coat in hand. Sakura hadn't drunk any coffee since their encounter, but instead chose hot chocolate. It didn't manage to give her the burst she needed to get herself awake in the morning but it would give her the excuse to have marshmallows in them.

"Sakura, darling!"

The said girl twitched in pure utter annoyance as her friends' cheery voice rang through her ears, Sakura sighed before pivoting on her heel to face the perky blonde who decided to flaunt her new –obviously _designer _clothes. No doubt she thought she would grace her presence as if it would brighten her friends' mood.

"Ino, I was just leaving." Sakura deadpanned, walking towards the main desk where Shizune was currently sitting, with the phone in hand.

"Oh good!" She chimed happily, her red pumps tapping loudly on the clear floor as she waited for Sakura to inform the secretary that she was taking an early break. Ino kept herself busy for the moment, while she inspected her newly polished nails that were supposedly guaranteed to last for a week.

"Miss Haruno, you've got another delivery." The delivery boy, Sora called out and true to his word he held out another set of vibrant colored flowers. Ino had always detected that he harbored a little crush for the pinkette, since he never seemed to give _her _a second glance. Though, she had to admit, he was pretty good looking for a young one –had to be about eighteen, nineteen she thought. She noticed how a faint blush appeared at the bridge of his nose when his hand slightly came into contact with the oblivious pink haired woman.

"Thanks Sora," Sakura took the flowers, sending a smile towards the male before turning on her heel back towards her office with the blonde following close behind. "What is this, the bloody _tenth_ time I've gotten flowers?" She muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes as she finally reached her office before pushing it open and carefully arranged the flowers amongst the other many flowers surrounding parts of her room.

"Wow Sakura, I didn't know you were growing a garden in your office." Ino teased lightly, watching as the pinkette sighed before gracelessly collapsing into her seat. "I don't know what to do Ino, he keeps sending me hundreds of flowers." Sakura grumbled loudly enough for the blonde to hear as she banged her head onto her desk, a dull _thud _was heard as she remained seated. Not having the energy to go out anymore.

"I don't understand why your complaining, _tons _of girls—heck even I would be happy enough to have a chance with him!" Ino leaned against the desk, watching the pinkette become more depressed. Not hearing an answer, she decided to continue. "I mean, _c'mon _Sakura! Why aren't you attracted to him? ...Wait, you aren't—"

Already knowing what she was going to say, Sakura cut her off. "_No _Ino, it's just...it seems too soon for me to get into another relationship." Sakura admitted, sniffing as she lifted her head up for a moment before lowering it into her folded arms. The usually perky blonde's eyes softened, as she reached out to pat the girl's head. "That's fine Sakura, but there's no point in sulking about it! You need to get out and date this boy!" She grinned, pumping a fist into the air. "'Cause if you _don't_, then I'll date him!"

Sakura felt a small smile slip onto her face as a chuckled escaped her lips "Maybe you're right Ino...wow that sounded weird." Sakura mumbled the last part, inwardly hoping that the blonde hadn't heard the last comment and would immediately launch at her with anger filled protests. Thankfully enough, it seemed that Ino had either shrugged the remark off, or was just unaware of it ever being uttered from her lips.

"Yes, of _course _I'm right Sakura. Whenever am I wrong?" Ino grinned smugly, removing herself from the desk as she straightened out her slightly rumpled clothing. Sakura merely rolled her eyes, not bothering to retort back. There wasn't much point in responding to _that _without being bombarded with questions asking when she was ever wrong, ah there were _many _times, but Sakura decided to shrug it off and to enjoy her boy-free break.

"I feel like some hot chocolate, how about you Ino?" Sakura inquired, already standing up from her seat as she watched the blonde widen her eyes at her. "_Forehead_, you know that I'm on a strict diet. I can't afford to earn calories mindless like you do."

"Ino-_pig_, there's nothing wrong with treating yourself once in a while." Sakura replied, walking out the door as the blonde started to ramble on about how diets work, but all that seemed to drown out as the pinkette kept her steady gaze on the main entrance. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to deal with more flowers being sent by the rich red head that seemed to plague her mind on more than one occasion.

"_Hey_, I treat myself forehead. Why do you think I love shopping so much?" Ino gave her the _look_ that pointed out the obvious. "Yes Ino-pig, but why would you like spending more money on clothes that you don't even wear more than once?" Sakura arched an eyebrow, inwardly relieved that they were finally outside. But couldn't suppress the odd chill that ran up her spine, something bad was going to happen –_she _just knew it.

"Alright, I admit that I _do _tend to only wear the outfits for one day. But seriously, is that _so _wrong?" Ino inquired, exasperation evident in her tone as she huffed stubbornly.

"Uh, yes?" Sakura shook her head, as they arrived at the nearest café –which was usually where she spends most of her lunch breaks. Ino saved a seat for Sakura, as she watched the pinkette wait in line to order she watched the pinkette wait in line to order their drinks. She pondered on whether it was safe enough to call the next guy, she honestly didn't expect for Sasori to become so... _obsessed_ with Sakura. Sure, she had half expected him to slowly fall for her, but this was simply going too fast –for Sakura, of course.

Ino lightly bit her lower lip, her phone already in hand as she decided to dial the number as she held it close to hear her ear. She waited patiently for about three rings before he answered.

"_Yes _Ino, what can I do for you?" Ino smiled, the sound of her old friend was just refreshing from all the brainless models that she worked with daily –apart from Sakura, who was completely different. As she was her best friend.

"Hey _Shika! _Wow, it's been a while since I've called you that. But that's not what I wanted to talk about, look meet me by the Konoha hospital alright?" Ino instructed sternly, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her strawberry blonde hair.

"Do I even want to know what you're up to?" He inquired, his lazy tone droning into the phone, instantly making Ino roll her eyes. "Well, honestly I can't talk long. So I'm afraid that you'll just have to find out by yourself, you're a smart boy Shika. You'll be fine!" Ino encouraged happily, but hastily rushed out a goodbye before clicking the end call button and slipped in back into her purse as Sakura turned around with the hot chocolates in hand. –Hers was a non fat latte with a generous portion of whipped cream.

"Thanks Sakura!" She chimed, blowing the steaming hot drink before taking a quick sip. Sakura arched an eyebrow as Ino kept quiet after that, and couldn't stand the silence –it simply didn't suit Ino's usually bubbly aura.

"Ino, is there something wrong?" Sakura took a sip before settling the cup back onto the table. She carefully took in her friend's calm composed self. Something she didn't normally see, she considered it a rare occasion for Ino to act so...un-Ino like.

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?" Ino inquired, taking another sip as her gaze flickered back towards the curious pinkette. Inwardly, she felt like she was going to freak. Sakura had _almost _found out about the conversation, she didn't want to have to face the wrath of an angry pinkette, _especially_ when she'll find out just how many dates she's planned for her.

"Ino, you were being quiet. I felt like something was bugging you," She paused for a moment, before a sly grin found its way onto her face. "Now this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you were talking to your _new _boyfriend on the phone?" Sakura teased, wondering if it was true as Ino began to relax as a smile curled at the ends of her lips.

"Yeah, that's it." Ino nodded happily, inwardly glad that she had gotten out of that one. She thanked her years of acting classes for that one, the 'boyfriend' theory had luckily wiped away any sights of curiosity of why she was acting strange, but it did manage to trigger off some questions about her newest boyfriend.

"Hmm, maybe we should meet sometime?" Sakura leaned back in her seat, stirring the remains of her hot chocolate nonchalantly.

Ino shrugged carelessly "Uh, well you know me Sakura. They never _do _last." She glanced at the time, which clearly stated that it was **12:04**. An early afternoon at that, maybe Shikamaru decided to get off his lazy arse and actually follow her orders for once. Ino inwardly sighed; sometimes she wondered _why_she become friends with a couch potato like him. She also happened to have an interview for _Vogue _magazine, so she didn't want to be late.

"Forehead, sorry to make this short but I've got to go –a _very _important interview to attend." Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder, quickly retrieving her compact mirror from her purse as she applied more makeup –as if she didn't have enough on her face. Sakura rolled her eyes and in a matter of minutes, Ino was done and ready to leave.

"So, how about we go clubbing tonight Sakura?" Ino asked out of the blue, as they departed from the warm aired conditioned café and back into the cold winter air.

"Sorry, but I've got a late shift at the hospital." Sakura scratched her head sheepishly, the blonde's face feel dramatically as she gasped. "You're telling me you don't have time to hang around with your _best friend_?" She accused, emphasizing the last two words as she narrowed her azure orbs at the pinkette.

"_Ino_, you know that I always spend _all _my free time with you. Besides, I have to catch up on my work anyway." Sakura stated; exasperation evident in her tone as she shot the blonde a blank look. Ino huffed, averting her gaze away from Sakura. "Whatever, I guess I'll see you back at the house?" She called over her shoulder, as her ride just pulled up near the pavement her, bright sequined phone already snapped out, no doubt she was calling her manager that she would be arriving shortly at the interview.

Sakura sighed, shoving her hands into the depths of her pockets as she wandered through the streets towards the hospital. Her mind currently consumed by thoughts of a certain red head, she inwardly cured herself for thinking about him. He was probably the type of guy to be interested in a girl for a few days, and then when he's finally tricked her into thinking that he actually _liked_ her –he'll immediately break her heart.

The pinkette lowered her eyes; a slightly hurt look crossed her face, yeah she would know all about that, since once of her ex boyfriend managed to do that. 'But I'm _not_ going to fall for it this time, not even if he continues to buy me a forest of flowers' Sakura thought to herself, a smile twitched at the corners of her lips as she felt her mood get better. She _definitely_ wasn't going to let him win, not if she had anything to say about it.

Once Sakura entered the hospital, she was instantly attacked with nurses asking if she could inspect one of their patients, along with Shizune's voice calling out from the front desk reminding her of her appointments which were scheduled soon. She merely nodded as she returned her attention back to the nurses surrounding her, she gave some excuses and that she would eventually see to them once she had finished her assisted work.

When she had managed to get rid of the persistent nurses, Sakura walked back towards her office, hoping that it wouldn't be overcrowded with a dozen more flowers. It already smelt like a tropical forest in there, the pinkette sighed in annoyance. If she _wanted _an air freshener for the room, she could have more room instead of having it stacked with a dozen flowers.

Opening the door, there inside was even _more _flowers than she had expected to be. The pinkette took a deep breath, as she bit her lower lip in a poor attempt to stop the angry scream that was bursting to escape. That _damn_ Sasori was getting on her last nerves; Sakura ran a hand through her pink hair as she heard a faint familiar ring tone suddenly rung, she quickly retrieved her phone from her pocket to identify the called, only to find out that it was an unknown one.

She clicked the button before placing it beside her ear, "Hello?" while dropping some papers that she had received from the nurses onto her desk, furrowing her eyebrows together as she started sorting them out.

"_Sakura,_ it's good to hear your voice again."

The said girl's eyes widened in shock, her grasp on the phone slightly slipping as the male purred through the phone. Seemingly happy to be finally talking to her again.

"How the hell did you get my number?" Sakura growled, rubbing her temples at the irritating male as she collapsed into her seat. The red head merely chuckled in amusement, which didn't help the annoyed pinkette in the least.

"I have my ways _Sakura-chan_," He answered smugly, liking the way her name rolled off his tongue. The said pinkette rolled her eyes, as she settled the phone down and put it on speaker phone before starting to actually do some work.

"Well Sasori, don't you have any _real_ work to do? I'm pretty busy myself." Sakura inquired, picking up a nearby pen as she started to write, as she took a quick sip of her freshly make coffee cup. "Of course I'm busy," He paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm actually in a meeting right now."

Sakura literally _spat _out her drink, the warm liquid flew directly from her mouth and onto the floor in front of her. He was in a bloody meeting? What was he thinking calling her?

Stupid idiot, Sakura thought as she quickly composed herself. She cleared her throat awkwardly, "Uh, did you just say that you were in a _meeting_?" Sakura deadpanned, diverting her attention from her work for a moment and towards the black innocent phone that layed on her desk.

"Yes, love. But I just wanted to hear your voice again." If he was expecting her to swoon happily, then he would be _very _disappointed. He was probably only pulling this stunt because he thought that she would have to act nice to her, because of his 'meeting', for all she knew he could have been lying.

"Well if you wanted to hear my voice _so_badly, then why not actually come here to visit me? It's not like I'm busy or anything." Sakura said sarcastically, returning her attention back to her work as she finished signing most of the paperwork.

After a while, it became _really _quiet. Too quiet if you asked Sakura, she gazed closely at her phone to see that he had already hang up –which was quite surprisingly...until he actually took what she said literally.

_Shit_. Sakura thought, slapping her forehead. How could she be so stupid? She had just unintentionally convinced him to stalk her in the hospital, he probably annoy her to death if he found her...that is unless she can hide herself from him until he finally leaves?

It would cost her valuable time that she had to use working –but if it saved her from being constantly pestered by Sasori, then Sakura didn't mind at all. The pinkette instantly stood up from her desk, leaving behind the abandoned papers, along with her cold coffee towards the main secretary desk to inform Shizune that if anyone asked for her, she was on break.

But it seemed that a certain _infuriating _red head had already beat her to the desk, once he had reached her sight, she made a dash for the next room before he noticed her –and would probably attack her without a second thought. She didn't know her colleagues finding out about this, no doubt they would tease her for the rest of her natural born life _or _they would basically act like a bunch of rabid fan girls.

Either way, she didn't want them finding out. It wouldn't exactly make her life any easier, what with the stressful job, her constantly interfering best friend –along with her _not so secret _admirer.

Once she entered what she assumed was the waiting room, she gracelessly fell into one of the many seats that filled the white painted room. Sakura momentarily took a moment to gaze boredly around the room, only the color white striking her emerald eyes until an unmoving figure was slouched on the chair opposite from her, his eyes were shut as he leaned his fist against his cheek in what it seemed a trance.

Sakura stayed quiet for a moment, the sound of footsteps were becoming louder until they eventually passed the room and probably heading towards her now empty office that was filled with all the flowers that could've been mistaken for either a garden or a forest. She let out a sigh of relief, her gaze flickering from the door towards the seemingly asleep male.

She scrutinized his carefree expression, why would he be sleeping in a waiting room? The pinkette, suddenly filled with innocent curiously wandered closer towards the sleeping brunette. She carefully inspected him in case of any cuts or bruises, but he seemed clean enough.

He surprised her but snapping his eyes open, his black orbs searched through hers. Sakura blinked, confused as she noticed that he stayed silent as he observed her.

"You...have pink hair." He stated, nodding his head.

Sakura arched a slender eyebrow "Uh yeah, and you have brown hair," she retorted. A small smile curled at the corner of her lips.

He merely chucked in response "But brown hair is common, pink hair on the other hand isn't." He returned the smile, "You seem like a troublesome person." He leaned back into his seat, with his arms acting as a pillow for his head.

"Uh thank you? You seem like a lazy person." She teased lightly, a small giggle escaping her lips. The male raised an eyebrow, unfazed by her mocking tone.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He answered, averting his gaze away from the troublesome girl. Truth be told, he couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable being near the pinkette. He felt a faint blush run along the bridge of his nose as he felt her gaze sticking to him.

"So, what brings you to Konoha hospital?" Sakura inquired, innocent curiosity evident in her tone as she smiled at the male. Instead of feeling awkward, like being around Sasori for example, she felt more relaxed. His carefree nature was probably just contagious, Sakura mused.

"I was supposed to meet an old friend here." He answered simply.

"Meet an old friend? Wouldn't you meet her in a café or something?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together, it honestly didn't make much sense to meet someone in a hospital –unless you were visiting a patient together of course, but to merely catch up with someone...was just quite odd.

He shrugged nonchalantly "She was the one who wanted to meet, but she probably just ditched me again." Sakura wondered what sort of friend would do such a thing, _completely_ unaware of the fact that Ino was the friend he was supposed to be meeting.

"Oh...well," Sakura trailed off, her eyes momentarily flickering towards the door to check for any footsteps from the other side before looking back to the brunette. "I'm sure you'll see her soon." She reassured, smiling as she stood up from the seat to walk out the room.

"Are you a doctor here or something?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow as the pinkette turned her head over her shoulder, some stray strands falling into her face. "Yes, in fact I'm _supposed _to be working now." She sighed, brushing the strands behind her ear.

He blinked, titling his head to the side for a moment. "I see, then why exactly are you in a waiting room for?"

"I'm hiding from someone." She admitted sheepishly, a faint blush marred her cheeks as she smiled directed towards the also blushing male. He couldn't help but blush at the cute girl as he averted his eyes away from her, and coughed awkwardly into his fist.

"Well, it's was nice meeting you..." Sakura blinked in confusion, as she looked expectantly towards the faintly blushing male who was still looking in a different direction that didn't include the pinkette.

"Shikamaru." He informed, feeling the blush on his face fading away. "And you?" He returned his eyes back towards the girl, "Sakura." She smiled, her hand reached out on the door handle as she quickly took a glance out of the window of the door, there didn't seem to be any sight of Sasori.

"Why don't we go to the roof? If you're _that_ desperate to get away from him." He suggested, watching as her grip on the handle fell and looked towards him. "Uh, you _do _know that it's cold up there." Sakura deadpanned, placing her hand on her hip as she stared blankly at Shikamaru.

"Oh, scared of the cold are we?" He smirked in amusement as the pinkette visibly twitched, her jade eyes narrowed at the calm brunette.

"You're _on_! Last person up there owns the winner a Grande non fat latte!" She hastily opened the door, as she _ran _towards the stairs that led to the roof. Her cheery laughter following her as thoughts of Sasori had completely slipped out of her mind, with the newly acquired desire to _beat_ that jerk, and to win the bet.

Yes, Sakura was _quite_ competitive when she wanted to be. At least, when it ever included coffee that is.

Shikamaru sighed before swiftly catching up to the pinkette; this girl was _too _troublesome for her own good, but some bizarre reason...he liked that quality about her.

"Hmm, I thought she didn't like coffee anymore." Shizune mused, mostly to herself as she picked up the ringing telephone.

* * *

"_I _won Shikamaru!"

"No, I think you would find that _I _stepped in first." He retorted, rolling his eyes at the girl.

"Uh _no_, I actually came here first and then _you _pushed me over." She glared at the male, didn't he have _any _manners?

"Well what can I say? I like coffee." He stated bluntly, watching on in amusement as Sakura huffed while crossing her arms stubbornly across her chest. She mumbled something incoherent as she lowered her eyes to the ground, a pout settling on her face.

Shikamaru inwardly cursed as he quickly averted his eyes away from the undeniably _adorable_ girl, he could already feel the returning blush burn the bridge of his nose in protest as he kept his gaze far from the pouting girl.

"Alright Sakura, you _won_." He muttered in defeat, loudly enough for the now beaming girl as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, instantly increasing the shade of his blush as she eventually let go before happily cheering.

She probably didn't have a clue what effect she had on people, with that pout she could most likely take over the world, due to her adorableness. But thankfully, she was unaware of this fact and it was probably best it stayed that way.

"So, how about that coffee?" Shikamaru coughed into his fist, as Sakura smiled softly at the brunette. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, she thought.

"Actually it's not just _any _old plain coffee Shika-kun!" Sakura gushed, evidently over excited as she latched her arm onto his. "It's a Grande non fat latte!" She chimed happily, while dragging him along down the mountain of stairs that they had just rushed up.

Shikamaru, startled by her enthusiasm all based on a fancy cup of coffee. But nonetheless, let the pinkette mindlessly ramble on about her obviously favorite drink as she dragged him along the hospital floors towards the desired destination.

'Troublesome girl' He shook his head, he was probably going soft, but as long as it was Sakura, he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

**A/N2:**Hey guys! This took longer to write because I simply had _no_idea what to write. Shikamaru isn't one of the characters that I mainly write about, which I probably will be doing more in this story :D So, sorry if he was OOC. I just didn't know what to do with him -_-

So, thanks guys for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you liked the chapter :)

Remember to vote for the next person on the poll and to review please! ~I'm starting school this Thursday, so updates _may_be slower than usual! Sorry! But this year supposed to be 'important' so I have to study hard.

Thanks!

Saku-Chan :D


End file.
